


Wanna Tear You Apart

by SergeantPixie



Series: The Ladies of Panem [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, violent sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantPixie/pseuds/SergeantPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cashmere hates Katniss Everdeen. She hates her so much she wants her to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this pairing in my life okay. Moved from FF.net

Cashmere hates Katniss Everdeen. She hates her stupid braid, so what if her hair is shiny and dark. She hates her innocuous district partner, Peeta, who names their kid after bread? She hates her stupid archery routine, so she's kind of amazing at it, so she has eerily perfect aim? So what.

Cashmere hates her dark, fathomless grey eyes that pierce into her very soul and don't tell her a damn thing about the girl who blinks them so innocently at her. She hates her silent, graceful walk; it's like trying to track a ghost. She hates her star-crossed lover routine that's faker than Caesar Flickerman's face. Everyone knows the girl on fire doesn't love her wholesome counterpart, she should just give it up already; she's not fooling anyone.

The blonde hates Katniss' precious little sister and her handsome, brooding "cousin". She hates her stupid district and their coal and starving bodies. She hates the newest victor's soft, melodious voice. She hates when she speaks, she hates when she sings, and she especially hates when Katniss says her name, "pleased to meet you, Cashmere."

So maybe she says her name like honey dripping off of a spoon, but Cashmere still hates her. She hates her perfect bow-shaped lips and petite, calloused hands. She hates her perfectly arched eyebrows and narrow chin. She hates the curve of her waist and the swell of her breasts beneath her training gear.

She hates the way Katniss laughs under her breath when she talks to Peeta freaking Mellark at lunch. She hates the way she pokes the very tip of her tongue out of her pretty pink mouth when she concentrates on learning a new knot. She hates the way she gives insincere, uncomfortable smiles to each and every one of the tributes.

She hates the way Finnick Odair flirts with Katniss and the way she ignores him. She hates the way her training suit hugs her strong legs like a second skin. She hates the way she is mesmerized by the flexing of the brunette's leg muscles through the thin material of her pants. She hates the expanse of silken skin that is revealed when Katniss stretches and her shirt rides up. She hates it so much; she wants to sink her teeth into it until she bleeds.

She wants to drag her nails along her thighs and rip open her flesh with her bare hands. She wants to bite open her lip and kiss her until she bleeds. She wants to tear open her skin with her hands and teeth and mouth. She wants Katniss to gasp and whimper and fall apart in her hands

She wants to bite into her shoulder until blood runs down her back and down the valley of her breasts and then she wants to lick it all off and drink the blood of the innocent girl. She wants to tear open her skin and eat her heart. She wants to break every bone in her body and scar every inch of her skin.

She wants to tear her apart, because Cashmere hates Katniss Everdeen, and she wants her to burn. She wants the girl on fire to burn for her.


End file.
